The Candidate: Dr. Delgado has demonstrated strong commitment to the development of a solid career as a physician scientist. She worked under Dr. Chung's supervision as a Clinical Resarch Fellow and is currently a junior faculty member of the GI/Nutrition Department at Children's Hospital Boston. Dr. Delgado recently demonstrated an independent association between hepatitis C virus (HCV) infection and insulin resistance (IR). She seeks to advance her preliminary observations and to gain the necessary skills to become an independent investigator. The Environment: The candidate will work under the direct supervision of Dr. Chung and Dr. Lencer who will serve as mentors. She will work in close collaboration with Dr. Jonas and will have additional support from Drs. Grinspoon and Nathan who will provide additional intellectual support for her project. The Children's Hospital of Boston and Harvard Medical School community are committed to providing a nurturing scientific environment. Dr. Delgado will have access to office space and resources, will be supported by a wealth of outstanding clincians and investigators, and will acquire additional formal training necessary for the development of her career goals. The Research: Preliminary data has demonstrated an association between hepatitis C virus (HCV) infection and insulin resistance (IR). IR is associated with significant cardiovascular risks and appears to accelarate fibrosis progression of HCV. However, a causal role for HCV in the induction of IR remains to be demonstrated and the pathogenetic processess that mediate this association are unknown. This proposal is intended to evaluate a causal role for HCV in the induction of IR in both adults and children. Furthermore, the role of inflammatory adipokines as mediators of HCV induced IR will be investigated. The long term objective of this proposal is to lay the foundation for future therapeutic strategies to not only improve IR in HCV-infected individuals but also reduce the progression of liver disease in HCV infection.